


Stories of Narin

by Thenewmrsweasley



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, One-Shots, Romance, Smut, and our favorite cinnamon roll, maybe two-shots, our favorite boss level thug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewmrsweasley/pseuds/Thenewmrsweasley
Summary: Stories of Tora and Poppy
Relationships: Tora & Poppy Wilkes, Tora/Poppy Wilkes
Comments: 53
Kudos: 202





	1. This Kind of Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julri shows up as Poppy and Tora are leaving dinner

Poppy gazed at the fake flowers adorning the wall, she’d tried to smell them as if they were real the first time she had visited this place. Now, she was almost a regular, meeting Tora here at least twice a week. He insisted on always paying the bill knowing just how little she had in savings and how much food he ordered.

Smiling to herself while she waited for him to finish chatting with Alice, Poppy wanted nothing more than to feel like this every day.

“Poppy?” That voice made her freeze, not wanting to turn and face him at all. But she did, because she wasn’t backing down anymore. “It is you, good I’ve been looking everywhere for you. Y-you look great have you lost some weight?”

“What do you want, Julri?” He looked ashamed at least, standing in the middle of the road scratching his neck while Poppy stood with her back straight and gaze piercing into his. “Well?”

Julri sighed, she’d figured what was coming next and wanted to get this over with before Tora heard anything. “I wanted to apologize. I know I messed up it’s just that-”

“It’s just what? After 5 years of being a jerk you just wanted to be selfish some more?”

“It’s not my fault I was ready and you weren’t! I tried to talk to you about it but every time you just got shy and said no.” 

She’d be damned if he turned this around on her again. “Because I wasn’t ready, and you obviously didn’t respect me enough to deal with that like an adult.”

“Just because you were a virgin-”

The door slid open quietly, Poppy knew Tora ducked through the doorway and unfolded himself into the street just from Julri’s expression. “Who’s this asshole? He bothering ya, sweetheart?”

“Sweetheart?” Tora’s hand rested comfortably on her back, a sign Poppy knew meant he would let her handle the situation however she saw fit but that he wouldn’t let her be disrespected. “Poppy, who is this guy? Why is he touching you like that?”

“This is my ex.” Her eyes never left Julri’s face as she talked to Tora, he looked terrified and she had a sick sense of accomplishment from it. 

Tora made a noise in his throat. “The one that cheated on ya?”

“That’s the one.” Tora didn’t make any moves but Poppy crossed her arms. “This conversation’s over Julri, I accept your apology but I’ll never forgive you. Go back to Moonbright and from now on leave me alone.”

Not waiting for a response she started off down the road wanting to get away from the situation as quickly as possible but turned around to find Tora hadn’t followed. “Tora?”

“You go ahead sweetheart, I’ll meet ya at the car.” Julri looked to Poppy for help, for her to say something and get this guy to back down. Instead she turned a corner and disappeared. “You’re gonna listen to what I have to say cause I don’t repeat myself, do not ever come back here. If I find out you’re in the city I will find ya, and if I find out that you’re trying to call or message Poppylan I’ll kill ya.”

“Wh-who are you?”

Tora looked over his shoulder. “If you ever try to contact her again, I’ll be ya worst nightmare.”

Pulling out his phone he pulled up the group message to his boys quickly attaching a photo.

_ Keep an eye out for this guy, want him out of Narin. _

Turning the corner he found Poppy standing at his car, arms still folded and a worried look on her face. “Ya alright, Bobby?” His phone dinged a couple of times but that wasn’t his priority right now. “You wanna go home?”

“Can...can I stay with you tonight?”

Instead of answering Tora took her hand and kissed it before opening the car door and waiting until she was comfortably inside to close it. Julri was walking by watching the interaction, Tora could see it in his peripheral and looked up to glare at the boy.

Speeding towards his apartment Tora thought about what he’d overheard coming out of that dumb asses mouth. But he wouldn’t bring it up, not until he knew Poppy was alright.

“Can I borrow a shirt? To sleep in.” 

“Thought you brought over clothes in case something like this happened?”

Poppy blushed slightly. “I’ve been meaning to but I’m just not used to that yet so I keep forgetting.” 

“I’ll grab you one, you need shorts too?”

“I think all your shorts are going to be too big on me.”  _ Still blushing, cute.  _ Tora smiled to himself as he turned into his bedroom and grabbed one of his larger shirts. “Thanks.”

“You wanna talk about what happened?”

Poppy dropped her bag by the door, she couldn’t keep eye contact with him when it got intense like that. “Not right now.”

“You know where the bedroom is if you wanna get changed in there.” Tora let her go without prodding more, he knew that she would open up when she felt like it. “Don’t go lookin’ through my shit while you’re in there!”

Hearing a giggle he knew that she would be fine. His phone dinged again, most of the messages were just his boys confirming their order but Ronzo (the nosey lil bastard that he was) had more questions.

_ Ronzo: Who’s this lame ass? _ _  
_ _ Tora: None ya business. Just make sure he stays out of Narin. And while you’re at it pull up any info you can get on him _ _  
_ _ Ronzo: But what’d he do? Doesn’t look like this idiot could hurt a fly _ _  
_ _ Tora: Didn’t hurt me that’s all ya need to know _

“You can’t laugh, you’re huge so this thing is like a dress on me.” Poppy re-emerged blushing furiously. 

Tora took in the sight before him. The most innocent girl he’d ever met standing in the hallway wearing his shirt.  _ Ba-dump. _ “Pretty.” Brushing back a piece of hair he leaned down to capture her lips in a soft kiss. 

“I think I’d like to lay down now, I’m kind of tired.”

“Let me just change and then you can have the bed.”

Poppy grabbed Tora’s hand as he went to pass by stopping him in his tracks. “What if….what if we shared the bed?”

“Is that what you want?” She nodded. “Alright.”

Poppy sat on the bed looking around the room, it wasn’t like she’d never been there before but it was the first time she was in there  _ with  _ Tora. Her eyes landed on his broad back as he peeled the long sleeved shirt off followed quickly by his pants. Poppy wanted to reach out and trace all the lines of his body, where each muscle dipped and rose, even the lines of his tattoos.

“If ya want I can keep my shirt off so you can ogle more.” Pulling out shorts he pulled them on watching Poppy’s face turn bright red.

“I was not staring at you! I was staring...past...you. Yeah, past you!”

“At what?”

“The wall.”

Tora crawled onto the bed propped up on his elbow so he could continue watching her. “The wall is empty Bobby.”

“That doesn’t mean I can’t look at it.”

“C’mere.” Tora extended his hand and Poppy let him lead her under the sheet. “You’ve had a long day, why don’t you get some sleep now?”

Even though Tora was right about her being a shorty, Poppy wasn’t as intimidated by him as others. She felt safe with him, like anything could happen and he would be right there to make sure she was ok. Tora held her to his chest making sure the closeness was ok before closing his eyes. 

Poppy stared at the color on his skin, the deep lines of each tattoo and thought about how he’d reacted to Jurli showing up. “You heard what he said, didn’t you?”

“Yeah.” Her voice was just a whisper, but he would hear anything she had to say. 

“And...it doesn’t bother you?” Peeling apart Tora looked at the woman in his arms, an angel from the bushes. “I mean, because you’re you and I’m sure you’ve had your fair share of experience so if it bothers you that I haven’t I-”

His smile stopped her tirade, a small smirk truth be told but it was the most she’d get out of him. “Does it bother you?”

“I’m just being stupid, it’s just...I never felt good enough with Jurll and now I don’t want you to go away too because of it.”

_ Ba-dump. _ His heart beat heavily in his chest. Tora reached out and buried his fingers in the long brown locks Poppy only wore down around him. “Listen Bobby, it doesn’t bother me a single bit that you’re a virgin. You shouldn’t have slept with that asshole, he doesn’t know what he’s missing out on just having you in his arms. And I’m not gonna push ya, when you’re ready we’ll talk about it more.”

“So you’re not gonna replace me with someone else?”

“The fuck ya think I am?”

The guy who ran to catch her from falling out of a tree. The guy who chased around Mr. Lam all afternoon to make sure she didn’t miss out on the opportunity to do her presentation. The guy who tracked down Mr. Lam so she could get a second chance. The guy who took her to Regina’s Peak on her birthday.

Tears formed in her eyes and Tora pulled her close again rubbing circles along her spine. “Thank you.” She choked out between sobs.

“For what?”

“For being so thoughtful and for making sure I’m ok and for feeding me and driving me places and just everything.”

He shrugged. “Thought that was what you did with these kind of things?”

“What do you mean?”

“I dunno, just...how people in relationships acted.” He was blushing furiously and thankful that her head was beneath his chin. “Some shit like that or whatever.”

Poppy sat up and looked at Tora, she’d been able to read his facial expressions better as the weeks went on but sometimes he was still a blank sheet of paper to her. “Are you….are you calling yourself my boyfriend?”

“If that’s what you want.” Tora held her hand in his. “I mean, I don’t mind doing all those things, long as it’s you I’m doin’ it for.”

Falling back onto the bed Poppy grabbed his face and kissed Tora with everything she had.

* * *

The days went by and Poppy forgot all about Julri showing up, she was too busy with thinking about the things Tora had said. For someone in the mafia he was caring and gentle, he didn’t get angry with her for little things and didn’t make her feel bad about herself for wanting to live a certain way.

He was amazing.

Walking through the gate to her apartment, Poppy waved at Gyu before heading upstairs. 

Only a few minutes later someone else approached the apartment building, his shuffling outside the gate caught his attention, and Gyu cursed grabbing his phone.

_ Anyone nearby? Need help with a lil problem _

Brian’s name popped up on his phone as Gyu answered immediately. “The guy Big Bro said to look out for is at Poppy’s apartment. Yeah, I’m not gonna let him in but Big Bro wants him gone. Alright, see you in a few.”

The uniform didn’t really suit him, but Gyu still wore it knowing it held some kind of authority. It came with a taser but Big Bro had made sure to get him a gun to keep there too just in case. He was pulling out all the stops to make sure Poppy stayed safe.

“Can I help you?”

“Hi, yeah, I’m here to see Poppylan Wilkes. Can you buzz me in?”

_ This asshole isn’t going to leave without pitching a fit. _ “No can do, I’m afraid Miss Poppy isn’t taking visitors right now.”

“I just saw her walk in!”

“She made it clear, there’s a list of people she lets in and you’re not on it.” Gyu shrugged hoping the situation would resolve itself. 

“You don’t even know who I am!”

Brian, having just come through the back alley, took a drag from his cigarette. “We know all about you Julri.” 

“What the-” He looked scared, thinking back to when he’d found Poppy he realized the big dude was serious. “Who are you?”

“Doesn’t matter who I am, what matters is that when Big Bro Tora gives an order he doesn’t repeat himself. And only idiots with a fuckin’ death wish don’t listen.’ The rest of the guys made fun but Brian’s eyeliner helped his eyes look crazier which gave him an edge with situations like this. “I seem to recall that you were told to leave the city, never come back, and to never try to contact Miss Poppy again.”

Julri didn’t know what to think about the situation, how was the sweet innocent Poppy he’d known involved with these guys? “Why are you calling her Miss Poppy?”

“Because, we respect Big Bro Tora which means we also respect her. That, and she’s really nice which probably explains how you were able to get away with being a jackass to her for all those years.” Taking another long drag from his cigarette before flicking it away, Brian continued stepping forward. “Did you think that we wouldn’t make sure Miss Poppy was safe? That dumb fuckin’ idiots like you would be able to just roll in and harass her? Ya really think we’d let one of our own go without any protection when some asshole like you is trying to find her?”

“I’ve known Poppy for longer than you, I know how nice she is which is why I want to try and reconcile with her. She doesn’t belong here with thugs like you!”

“Julri.”  _ She must be taking lessons on sneaking up on people. _ Gyu thought to himself as Poppy reappeared. “Leave, now. I never want to see you again. I made that clear already and as you can see you’re not going to get past this gate no matter what you try. So go back to Moonbright and to Mimi and stay out of my life.”

“Pop-”

“I said  _ leave. _ ” Taking her dad’s advice again she didn’t break eye contact with Julri, the other boys sat and watched knowing that they could step in if needed. “Tora told you to never come back and he meant it, he’s a man of his word unlike you.”

Julri sneered. “And just who is that guy, Poppy? Just some thug you spread your legs for the moment you got to the city?”

Brian took the one step between them and grabbed Julri around the neck. “Apologize, now.”

“What Tora and I do is none of your business, in the months I’ve been here he’s been a better boyfriend than you were all those years.”

He sagged in the vice grip the thug had around his neck and opened his mouth to say something else.

_ Vrrr vrrrrrrrr vrrrr _ The sound of a car racing up the street caught his attention and Julri looked away from Poppy for just a moment only to see that he was the only one to react to the sound. 

Brian smirked as he whispered. “I suggest you run away right now unless you wanna take a trip to the hospital. Last warning.” 

And for once, Julri didn’t need to be told again. Running in the opposite direction trying his best to get as far away as possible before Tora showed up while cursing under his breath.

“Ya alright, Miss Poppy?”

“Just fine!” She smiled holding up a plate. “Actually I was bringing cookies down for Gyu to snack on, would you like some?”

They both grabbed at the sweets. “I’ll never say no to your baking.”

Tora parked and walked over to the small group. “Where is he?”

“Ran away, pretty sure he shit his pants doin’ it too. Don’t think we need to worry about him again boss.”

He nodded. “Send whoever’s closest to the train station and make sure he’s on the first train out of the city.

“Already sent out the text.” Gyu waved his phone, a cookie half eaten in his other hand. “Geeze these are good, what’s your secret?”

“We really talkin’ about cookies right now?” Tora was amused, whether he would show it or not. “I want confirmation that asshole is out of the city and out of Bobby’s life for good ya got me?”

Brian snagged another couple of cookies from the plate. “I’ll go to the station and make sure it happens.”

Poppy handed the plate over to Gyu as Tora led her back into the apartment, his phone dinging every so often with updates. “I’m sorry.” She said quietly as they climbed the stairs. “I didn’t mean to cause you any trouble.”

“Bobby, look at me.” She was a couple steps ahead so for once they were eye to eye. “Ya don’t have to be sorry all the time about things that are out of your control. That fucker made his choice and my boys made sure you were safe, that’s what it means to be protected. Ya never have to worry about shit like this being trouble for us.”

“I just thought that when you said you would protect me that it was from other people in the mafia, not jerk ex-boyfriends.”

Tora shrugged before pecking her lips with a kiss. “There isn’t much I wouldn’t protect you from.”

“And everyone else just goes along with that?”

“Well, they listen to what I have to say and if we’re being honest they enjoy roughing people up now and again.” His phone rang and Tora finally pulled it from his pocket answering. “He won’t bother you again, the train just left.”

Poppy’s eyes shone with tears, before she could let them fall, Tora threw her over his shoulder and climbed the stairs ignoring her giggling and objections.

Gyu, from the guard shack, watched the interaction shaking his head in disbelief that anyone could make Big Bro Tora smile like that. Then again, her baking was on point so maybe he did have an idea. “Damn these are good.”


	2. I trust you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy take the next step in their relationship. SMUT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly so happy with the feedback I got on the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one as well!

“We should talk.”

Tora pulled back from her lips and searched Poppy’s eyes for any hint of what she needed to say. “Ya sittin’ on my lap right now Bobby, and ya want to have a damn conversation?”

“No, not really, but I need to tell you something before we keep going.”

For being so intimidating, Tora was all about making sure Poppy felt comfortable with what they did. “Before we keep going?” His smirk drove her wild and almost instinctively she rolled her hips just a fraction, one of his large hands held onto her thigh. “If ya want to keep talking then ya can’t do that.”

“It’s embarrassing, but, uhm, I’ve never really….ugh how do I even say this?”

“Trying to say you’re a virgin?” She nodded, a blush moving over her entire face. “I knew that, so why ya bringing it up?”

_ Be brave, you can do this Poppylan. _ “Because, I’m ready. To lose my virginity, I mean. If there’s anyone that I would want to be my first it’s you and I….I just want you to know that.”

Tora’s hand went to her cheek cupping it so she looked at him, his smile reached the usually intense amber eyes and Poppy melted. “Ya sure about this?”

They’d had plenty of makeout sessions on his couch or on her floor which slowly turned into dry humping each other, like they were doing now. But Poppy didn’t want to have the layers between them anymore, she wanted to feel Tora’s body against her own, his hands along her form and his lips anywhere he could reach. 

“I’m sure.”

Without any warning, Tora jumped up from his seat on the floor keeping Poppy wrapped around his waist, he found a wall and pressed her into it flattening their bodies to be as close as possible. “Tell me if you wanna stop or want me to back off.”

In response Poppy captured his lips kissing him with everything she had. “That’s not gonna happen.”

“Ya might regret saying that sweetheart, I don’t plan on letting you leave this bed for awhile.” His fingers snuck under the hem of her t-shirt running up the soft skin of her middle. “I want ya voice to be gone with how much I plan on making you scream my name.”

Poppy moved her head to the side as Tora kissed along her jaw. “Really think you can?”

They both knew she was goading him but a growl left Tora’s throat anyway. “Ya really playing with fire here.”

Moving over to the bed, Tora laid Poppy down and went to pull off his shirt. “Wait!” He stopped thinking she’d changed her mind already. “Can I do it?”

Holding out a hand to help her stand, Tora took a step back and watched her hands sneak under his shirt lifting slowly, her fingernails running their path up his torso and sending shivers down his spine. The light touch wasn’t something he was used to, but if he could experience it every day for the rest of his life he would be a happy man. He helped pull the fabric over his shoulders and head letting Poppy tug it off his arms, she took in the sight of his chest having never actually seen him without a shirt before.

“Ya like ‘em?” Her fingers danced over the stark lines of his tattoos traveling down through the dips in his muscles and landing on his belt. “Not yet sweetheart, we’re not worrying about me right now.”

“It’s gotta hurt though, right? Your pants are pretty tight.” 

He kissed her gently. “They’ll come off eventually.”

It was nothing he hadn’t experienced before, there had been plenty of times he’d watched Poppy walk away and felt the strain of his jeans. Tora lifted her shirt chuckling as Poppy lifted her arms straight into the air, the lack of a bra shocking him just a little. 

With Tora staring, Poppy started to get self conscious and went to cover her chest. “Dont.” He whispered, tugging her arms away so he could kiss along her collar bones. “You’re beautiful.”

He pushed her back on the bed kissing along the top of her breasts and palming the soft flesh. When his lips grazed over a taut nipple Poppy threw her head back with a gasp, every reaction was addicting to him and Tora wanted more. He sucked a nipple into his mouth flicking it a few times with his tongue before giving the same treatment on the other side. Poppy’s hand fisted into the sheet, if this was giving her this much pleasure Tora was excited to see how she reacted in a minute. 

Kissing down her stomach he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her shorts dragging them down her legs along with her underwear and throwing them on the floor. “Fuckin’ gorgeous.” He reached out and slid a finger through her slick folds groaning at just how wet she was for him. Moving up to kiss her Tora slid the digit fully inside her feeling the buck of her hips as he slowly pulled out. “Alright?”

Poppy couldn’t form words, she could barely keep her eyes open as he worked his hand slowly, nodding for him to continue. She tried to hold his gaze failing spectacularly when his thumb brushed against her clit, adding another finger he watched her writhe beneath him. “Ah,” she gasped as the rough pad of his thumb circled the sensitive nub. “Don’t stop.” 

Her moans spurred Tora on kissing and sucking anywhere he could reach before moving to kneel in front of her. Tora moved his hand away from Poppy’s clit and almost laughed at the whine she let out, only to turn into a squeal when his tongue replaced it. 

“Don’t hold back, I wanna hear ya.” Tora licked and sucked loving the way Poppy moaned, her hips rising up to meet his mouth with every pump of his fingers telling him everything she couldn’t say.

With a cry Poppy came and Tora slowed down to help her ride through it. “That….wow.”

Tora stood and watched as Poppy covered her face for a minute, her chest heaving with each breath as she came down. “Ya taste amazing sweetheart.” Licking his fingers clean before leaning over her Tora searched her face. “Still ok?”

“More than ok.” She kissed him gently. “That’s never happened before.”

“So that asshole never even bothered to get you off? What a waste.”

Every time he heard something about her ex Tora realized just how messed up relationships had been for her, not that he really had room to talk but at least he knew not to make someone he cared about feel like they had to always second guess themselves. 

Poppy snaked her hands down Tora’s hard body, raking her nails against his stomach as she reached for his belt buckle. Her hands were shaking slightly but Tora let her undo his jeans and start pushing them down sighing with relief as his hard-on was released from the fabric. 

The jeans stayed where they were, Poppy wrapped her small hand around him and started pumping. “Fuuuuuuck.” Tora groaned into her neck feeling his hips move on their own thrusting into her fist. “Keep this up and we won’t get to the main event.”

“But I want you to feel as good as I did.”

“Trust me, I will.” Poppy pulled her hand away and Tora stripped the rest of his clothes off grabbing a condom from his wallet and ripping the package open. “Ready?”

Poppy nodded keeping her eyes on his as Tora lined himself up and pushed into her cunt. Almost immediately his jaw dropped, it was like heaven had come down and wrapped itself around his dick, there was no way someone could feel this good. He went slow, one hand gripping her thigh and the other tangling in her hair as he kissed her soundly. 

When he filled her completely Tora kissed along her jaw mumbling in a low voice. “Alright?”

She hummed in response, rocking her hips to meet his. “I thought you wanted to make me scream?”

Poppy’s smirk made his stomach flip. “Ya might regret that.”

His thrusts started slow letting her get used to the sensation and once he thought she was ready Tora snapped his hips harder, with all his muscle he knew that he was able to fuck hard and fast, but with Poppy he wanted her to enjoy it and kept his strength in check. 

Her face twisted in pleasure, lips parted in a silent cry, Tora felt his pride swell knowing he was the one making her feel this way, that it was him showing her how it should feel to cum. He knew that he wouldn’t last too much longer and lifted one of her legs over his shoulder hitting deeper. Poppy’s moans grew louder as she reached out to hold on to whatever she could pulling at the sheets when Tora circled her clit again. “C’mon sweetheart, give me another one.”

“T-Tora! Shit, ah, please don’t stop.” His name tumbled through her lips like a prayer pushing him over the edge spilling into the condom, Poppy spasmed around his cock milking him as long as she could. “Oh God.”

Rolling onto his side Tora tried not to crush her. “How’re ya feelin’?” Poppy grabbed his hand and pulled it to her chest laying it over her heart. “Jesus, ya gonna have a heart attack on me?”

“I might.” She mumbled. “Where are you going?”

Tora disposed of the condom before grabbing a cup of water and a warm washcloth. “Just wanna clean ya up.” He touched her gently wiping the fabric along her thighs. “Ya didn’t answer, how’re you feeling?”

Poppy pulled him back onto the bed letting her head rest on his chest. “I feel great Tora, I had no idea it could be like that.”

“Oh that’s just the beginning sweetheart, I went easy on ya this time.”

She smiled lazily, exhausted from everything. ‘I can’t wait.”


	3. Poppylan Wilkes....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble full of fluff!

It was easy to guess which apartment belonged to Poppy, all of the plants she cared for had their own space, none crowded or stole sunlight, just as she had wanted. No matter how many times Tora came home, he always felt calmer looking at those damn plants.

_ Home. _ Their home. It made sense, Tora was there most nights anyway so why pay rent on two places? And he could keep her safer if he was there. But none of those reasons came close to the fact that he wanted to be with Poppy every moment he could, to fall asleep with her every night and wake up with her every morning.

“Hey Big Bro, got that thing you asked for.” Gyu waved him over, watching as Tora buzzed himself in using the app. “I normally don’t pry about why you ask me to get you certain things…”

“Ya wanna start now?” But Tora was smirking, there really wasn’t anything that could kill his mood right now. “Thanks for pickin’ it up.”

He started up the stairs loosening his tie as he went, the clan meeting had been the perfect opportunity to wear the suit Poppy loved so much.  _ Never thought I’d be grateful for a fuckin’ gathering. _ When he stepped into the apartment he noticed Poppy was humming to herself, cooking them dinner just like she’d offered.

“Hey Bobby,” he called, wiping his feet on the mat. “Smells good.”

“I made you another rice ball since you’ve been asking for one!” Her giggle floated out into the living room. “How was your day?”

Finally she stepped out of the kitchen, her hair piled up in a messy bun, one of Tora’s t-shirts engulfing her in a way that he wasn’t even sure she was wearing shorts. “S’alright.”

“I thought the meeting was this morning? You’ve been gone awhile, had errands to run?”

“Yeah, I uh….” _Damnit, why was this so hard?_ _Fuck it._ “I actually went to Moonbright for a little bit.”

That got her attention. “Moonbright, what for?”

“Well, the last time we were there you mentioned how you wanted to get a new headstone for ya dad and how expensive they were.”

“Tora...you didn’t.”

Tears welled in her eyes but he didn’t move to comfort her, he was too nervous and if he reached out to touch her it would be over and his resolve would break. “I put a deposit down, next time we’re there ya can go pick out a new stone. I know it means a lot and I saw the look on ya face at not being able to afford it.”

“You went all the way to Moonbright so you could do that?”

“Yeah, well, not just that.” Poppy wiped the tears from her cheeks. “I actually was there to talk to ya old man. Every time we’ve been there before I’ve talked to him in my head but this time I wanted to say it out loud, wanted him to know that I would take care of ya and that you would always be my first priority. That I might not be the best man, but you make me better, I mean shit here I am getting all mushy on ya and I never would have done that before I met ya.”

Reaching into his pocket, Tora took a deep breath. The small box sitting delicately in the palm of his hand. “Tora-”

“I know ya didn’t want anything fancy, but I wanted to do this right.” Dropping to one knee he flipped open the box. “Poppylan Wilkes, will you marry me?”

He barely had time to close the box before Poppy barreled into him, he’d gone through a lot of trouble to get this ring he wasn’t about to lose it now. Poppy sobbed into his shoulder, arms wrapped around his neck in a vice grip.

“Not to be pushy, but I’m dying for an answer here sweetheart.”

“Of course I’ll marry you, you big doofus!” Tora pulled her away and wiped her face before pulling the ring out of the velvet and placing it on her finger. “Tora, it’s beautiful.”

He stood now kissing her several times. “That’s the other thing….”

_ Tora had been locked in a cage, starved, shot at, stabbed, and tortured. But nothing terrified him more than waiting for Poppy to leave the room to go take a shower. When she finally left the room Tora had looked up to say something only to be caught off-guard. _

_ “Something you’d like to ask me?” Granny, Poppy had told him, was super perceptive. “I know that look when I see it, so spit it out.” _

Now I see where the little hamster gets it from.  _ “I was wondering...hoping is probably a better word….I wanna ask Poppylan to marry me and I would like your blessing.” Tora, who had been subjected to so much in his life, could feel his heart beating out of his chest. “I know I’m probably not the kind of guy ya imagined but I care about her so much and-” _

_ Granny got up and went to an old box, rummaging around for a bit. A soft “Aha, found you.” made Tora chuckle, yup this is definitely where Poppy got it from. “If you’d like, this was my ring. You can change it however you’d like to suit her, or don’t use it at all if that’s what you’d rather. But take it.” _

_ “So, does that mean…?” _

_ “I wasn’t sure about you at first, but I’ve seen the way you look at my granddaughter, whatever past you have is no business of mine as long as you take care of her.” Tears shone in Granny’s eyes as she patted Tora’s large hand. “I’d be happy to call you my grandson.” _

“It’s actually ya granny’s, she gave it to me awhile ago and I had it resized.”

Another bout of sobbing, but this time Tora enveloped her in a hug. “Th-this is the most ro-romantic thing anyone h-has ever done f-for me!”

He let her cry for a minute before pulling back. “Wanna call ya granny and tell her the good news?”

She didn’t even hesitate, pulling out her phone and video chatting. “Granny, look!” 

They babbled on together, Tora waving and thanking Granny for everything before making his way to the bedroom to change. Pulling out his phone he dialed Quincey. “Hey booboo, what’s going on?”

“Wanted to let you know…”

Poppy jumped on his back, a smile so wide it probably hurt. “WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!”

Quincey gasped before squealing. “Tell. Me. EVERYTHING!”

Tora put the phone on speaker and started changing out of his suit, Poppy went through everything that had happened in the last ten minutes causing both of them to start crying again. 

“I cannot WAIT for this. We must celebrate, let’s go out to dinner tomorrow, my treat obviously.” He was babbling now and Tora couldn’t help but give a small smile. “Oh, this would be a good book, can I write your love story?”

“No.” Tora groaned as Poppy said “Yes!” 

“I’ll take that as a maybe which will turn into a yes. Enjoy the bliss you love birds!”

Tora pulled the collared shirt off and reached for a t-shirt only to be stopped by Poppy’s small hands on his waist. “You’re not getting dressed just yet. I haven’t thanked you properly.”

  
  



	4. ...will you marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy finds a way to give Tora the best wedding. Follows Chapter 3 "Poppylan Wilkes..."

Tora was already not enjoying the planning. He and Poppy had enjoyed a couple of weeks together basking in the happiness before she pulled out a binder and several bridal magazines.

"Quincey sent them." She explained when Tora raised an eyebrow. "I think he's under the impression we're having a huge blow out for a wedding."

"That not what ya want?"

Poppy shrugged. "I want my family and friends there, but I don't want a hundred people. Besides, I know you don't like being the center of attention."

"S'not about what I want Bobby, I want ya to have the wedding of your dreams."

A couple of years ago, if you had asked what her dream wedding would be, Poppy would have said that it would be filled with friends and family celebrating her and Julri finally committing to one another. Now, though, she didn't feel the need to have a ring or a title to feel secure in her relationship.

"Well, it's your wedding too."

"I'm gonna be happy knowing you're happy, don't spend ya time thinking on what I want. If I get to call you my wife at the end of the day then that's all I need."

She nodded. "Alright, if that's what you want. Quincey wanted to take me out and look for dresses later."

"Ya gonna come back looking like a cupcake?"

"Pfft, no chance." 

Quincey, of course, had other ideas. He swept into the upscale boutique oohing and awing at the lace and full skirts. "What do you think?"

"It's a little too much for my taste." She ran a hand down the beaded bodice of a dress she was eyeing finding the tag. "And a little too rich for my wallet."

"Good thing you're not paying for it then." Poppy tried to argue but Quincey just put up his hand. "Tora said to get you any dress you wanted and he would pay for it, booboo wants you to be happy and not stress about the money."

_ Of course.  _ "He’s not going to complain about any of this is he?” Poppy smiled thinking about how selfless Tora was being about the wedding, but she wanted him to enjoy the day too.

They went through the racks finding dresses that Poppy could try on while Quincey sipped the complimentary champagne. She found things she liked and disliked in every dress until the sales person lit up. "I know just the one!" She scampered off coming back with a garment bag and shoving Poppy back into the dressing room. 

When she opened the door Poppy had tears in her eyes. “It’s perfect.”

The dress hung to her knees with a wide skirt, lace covered the entire thing and laid on her shoulders in little sleeves. Everything about the dress screamed “Poppy.”

“You look gorgeous!” Quincey made her spin. “What about shoes? Tora’s tall so you’ll need heels. And a veil?”

They wandered over to the shoes trying on different pairs until finding a simple pair of light pink heels that went perfectly with the dress. “This is it, this is what I’m getting married in.”

Measurements were taken and Quincey paid for the dress and shoes not even letting Poppy look at the price tags. “Alright, on to lunch.”

Once they were situated Poppy leaned forward. “Do you know anyone that could perform the ceremony?”

“Plenty of people! Even Gyu can do it, it’s an easy way to make some money according to him.” Quincey smiled. “Trying to get all your ducks in a row?”

“Well,” she blushed the tiniest bit. “Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something. Since Tora isn’t keen on being the center of attention and since he refuses to tell me what he wants with this wedding, I figured the best way to make it his wedding too is to do the bare minimum.”

He already had a nice suit, Poppy’s dress was gorgeous but not over the top, they already had a guest list. Everything was practically planned already.

“If we ask Gyu to do the ceremony we would just need food, a cake, and a venue.” Food they could just cater, if it was only a few people that wouldn’t be a problem, they didn’t need a huge cake either. “What about Regina’s Peak?”

“You know about that?”

Poppy nodded. “Tora took me there for my birthday right after we met, it was gorgeous. It’s out of the way so we can be as loud as we want, the view is amazing....really the only difficulty would be getting everyone and the food up there.”

“I’ll worry about those details.”

When she got home Poppy found Tora on the couch playing a video game. “How was it?”

“I found a dress.” One side of his mouth turned upwards. “And I figured out a way that we can both have the best wedding possible.”

“Bobby, I told ya not to worry about what I want.”

He paused the game and pulled her into his lap, her knees on either side of his hips. “I know but I was thinking about it and I don’t want anything crazy, I mean why invite 100 people when we only want 10 of them there?”

“Alright, what were ya thinking then?”

She went through all the details that she had decided. “We have to wait for my dress to be ready which shouldn’t take too long and we need to invite everyone but....we could get married in a couple of months with just the people we want there.”

“Sure ya don’t want a big wedding and be a princess for a day?” He smirked. “It’s that what all girls want or some shit like that?”

Poppy kissed Tora lightly. “Like you said, as long as I get to call you my husband at the end of the day, I’m happy.”

“Did ya already ask Gyu?” Shaking her head no, Tora stood up and placed her back on the ground. “Let’s go then, he’s just downstairs.”

They figured out the perfect date and Poppy got to work.

\--------------------------------------------------

Two months later Tora sat on Quincey’s couch listening as he confirmed the food being picked up. “Tora you need to get dressed so you can get Poppy’s granny. You need to be there before her anyway.”

“Ya really think I need to get there this fuckin’ early?”

“Your wedding starts in two hours. By the time you get ready, pick up granny, and get up there Poppy will be on her way so let’s KICK IT INTO GEAR MISTER!” Quincey had been so excited for the two of them and had done everything he could to make this wedding what they wanted. And as the best man, getting Tora there was the most important job. 

He rolled his eyes, but Tora appreciated Quincey being on his case today. “Before I forget, we got ya something. A thank you gift.”

It was a hand stitched leather bound journal with Q.B.N switched in the bottom right corner. When he opened it Quincey found a handwritten note on the first page.

_ There isn’t anything in the world we can do to thank you for everything, we both love you! _

“Short and sweet, just as I expected.” He chuckled to himself wiping away a tear. 

Tora drove slower than he normally would but with Poppy’s cousins in the back seat blabbering on he wanted to be out of this fucking car. Granny smiled over at him ignoring her other granddaughters.

“Are you nervous, dear?”

_ I’d be glad to call you my grandson. _ “To be honest, never thought I’d get married so I’m not sure what to expect. Just want Poppylan to have a great day.”

“It’s normal to be nervous, I cried the entire night before my wedding, but it was the happiest I’ve ever been.” They parked finding a small group already there. “I know Poppy will be happy with you, just try to enjoy it.”

Erdene scampered over as Mirabelle and Danae got out of the car hugging them both, Damien watching as his girlfriend pointed over to him helping situate the food. Tora helped granny out of the car introducing her to everyone. 

Quincey swept over. “Oh good, you’re here!” 

“How did ya get here so fast?”

“I came straight from my home, you had to stop and pick people up.” He smiled. “Anyway, Gyu just called and he and Poppy are just down the hill ready for this shindig to get started. So, whenever you’re ready,  _ groom. _ ”

Quincey had apparently gotten all the help he would need in setting this up. The food was already here, a bar was set up, he had someone connected to a speaker for music, chairs were lined up perfectly, and there were even flower arrangements on either side of the makeshift altar. 

Poppy would love it.

Gyu parked and ran around to the passenger seat helping Poppy out before tucking her arm in his elbow.

She looked gorgeous. Tora’s heart fluttered as he watched her take delicate steps towards him, tears already forming in her big doe eyes. It felt like forever until she got to him, but it really was only a moment, and Tora took her hands in his.

He couldn’t hear the ceremony, Gyu’s voice sounded like it was underwater and all he could focus on was Poppy. 

When it came time for the vows he repeated after Gyu, listened to Poppy say the same words, and then reached over to Quincey for the rings. 

“You may now kiss the bride!” 

The small group cheered as Tora cupped Poppy’s face in his hands and kissed her pouring all of his emotion into it. 

“I love you.” Poppy whispered when he pulled away.

“I love ya too, Bobby.”


	5. Remember what I told ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's worst nightmare come's true

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter since I posted the first chapter and for some reason I couldn't get it the way that I wanted until now. Hope you all enjoy!

“That little bitch.” Schach growled, throwing back another shot. "How did she even find out about it?"

Claude sipped his own drink waiting for his partner to calm down, Schach was sadistic on a good day and when he was angry nothing could stop him. "Maybe she followed us?"

"Somebody would have told her where to look. This isn't just some dumb luck bullshit, she looks innocent but it has to be an act." 

No one got that lucky. They'd done everything to make sure they couldn't be followed including taking the old asshole to a club on Ares Street, no cabs would follow them and only an idiot would walk by themselves. "Maybe we'll see her around the city, then we can get some answers."

* * *

“I’m not going, that’s final Quincey.”

Tora’s usual sour mood was lightened by the fact that they were on their way to Giant Goldfish, and within it, Poppy. “Come on, you have to get out and enjoy yourself sometime.”

“I’m not going and there’s nothing ya can do to make me.”

It was the wrong thing to say, Tora knew as soon as his friend’s eyes glinted. “I didn’t want to do this, but you’ve given me no choice. Time to bring out the big guns.” Tora went to stop him but Quiney had already thrown open the door to the publishers office. “Who wants to go to a party this weekend?”

“That’s cheating.”

“What’s the party for?” Poppy’s eyes were wide in delight, the last party had been for their birthdays and it had been a great time, she was excited to go out and have a good time again. “And what’s the dress code?”

“Don’t you worry your pretty little head about the dress code, I didn’t forget that I never gave you a birthday gift. After this, we’re going shopping!” She would fight it, there was no way she would let someone buy her anything she couldn’t afford herself and Tora knew she couldn’t afford much right now. “As for what the party is for, it’s another birthday party.”

The three of them went into the conference room talking excitedly about it leaving Tora with Jacob like usual. 

“Not excited about the party, are you?” Tora shook his head no. “Can I ask why?”

“Don’t like the guy it’s for.”  _ Fucking Martin. _ Tora already didn’t like the man, he’d tried to avoid his stupid party as much as he could because of it, and Quinceton had to ruin his plans. “He’s a prick and his two lackeys are even worse.”

Jacob was cooler than Tora had imagined him to be, he talked a lot when he was uncomfortable or felt awkward and he could see why Poppy would forgive her colleague for a slip of the tongue now and again. Still, he didn’t mind being stuck in the same room with him for hours on end while the others worked.

* * *

_ I’m here. _

Tora had told Poppy not to get to the club on her own, that he would pick her up and drive her home. If she was going to get anywhere close to Ares Street it would be with him, and him alone.

A moment later she came down the stairs waving to Gyu in the guard house and giving Tora a bright smile. She was done up a little more than last time with her hair half up only this time with flat shoes. “You look nice.”

“Thanks.” He opened the door for her and drove off once she was settled. “So how come you’re driving this time? You didn’t for our party.”

“Cause Quinceton shouldn’t have invited ya, this party’s in a bad part of town and I’m not gonna let you get there by ya self.” When they left the store Tora got on Quincey’s case for it, but it was already done. “He wouldn’t let me see your dress either, said it was a surprise.”

Poppy lit up. “Kind of. It’s not my usual style and I think it cost half my rent but everyone who’s seen it said it looks great so….I hope you like it too.”

“I like anything ya wear.” Her blush deepend. “Listen I wanna talk to ya about the people there tonight, and I don’t want ya to freak out or anything but you should know before going in.”

“Oh...ok.”

He’d rehearsed it in his head a thousand times, but it was still difficult. “You know I’m a thug, we’ve already discussed that. But I’m not the worst of them, there are plenty of others that are in this club that would gladly snatch you up. Stick with someone tonight, anyone you already know.” Parking the car Tora turned to look at her, Poppy’s face writ with worry now. “Erdene, Jacob, Quince, me, or any of my guys. But please Bobby, don’t go off alone tonight.”

“Alright.” She nodded along making sure he understood that she was agreeing. “Can I leave my coat in your car? Last time it caused a bunch of trouble.”

As Tora got out to open the door for her Poppy shed the outer layer she’d worn stepping onto the pavement transformed. Tora’s heart skipped a beat at the sight. Innocent Poppy was standing there in a tight black dress cut lower than should have been allowed and with the sides cut out showing her delicate skin. “Didn’t happen to pack your taser, did you?”

“Think I’ll need it tonight?”

“Absolutely.”

He led her straight to the door, the bouncer not even acknowledging them except for a nod at Tora. “You really just get in anywhere you want, don’t you?”

“Perks of the job sweetheart.” 

“There she is, looking absolutely fabulous!” Quincey clapped. “Give us a turn. Doesn’t she look stunning Tora?”

“Fuck off, Quinceton.” Making sure Poppy was with someone he trusted Tora went to get drinks for them finding Claude at the bar. “Strawberry juice and one of those.” 

Claude sneered. “Didn’t take you for a cocktail man.”

“Didn’t take ya for a man at all.” He started a tab with the bar pointing out Poppy and saying all her drinks were on him tonight. Tora could feel someone behind him as he walked back to the group and as soon as he handed over the drink turned to find Claude smirking. “What?”

“Thought you’d like to introduce me to your friends.”

Neither of them could say anything to stop before Jacob waved spouting off him, Erdene, and Poppy’s names. “You work with Tora?”

“In a manner of speaking. We’re….in the same position of sorts.” Even his presence was scummy, Erdene and Poppy stepped closer to each other instinctively. “Since Tora is being a bad host, I’m Claude.”

“I’m not hosting shit, it’s your boss’s party. Now get lost.” 

Not looking at anyone else Claude excused himself, Tora found that he was checking on the small group and met Jacob’s inquiring eyes. “Lackey?”

“Yup.”

Erdene was gushing over Poppy’s dress. “Look at you Party Princess! Let’s get a picture, Jacob c’mere!” 

The small group took a bunch of pictures, most turned out goofy with laughter and Tora’s heart sped. He would give anything to listen to Poppy laugh like that all the time.  _ Bringing her here was a mistake. Someone like her doesn’t belong in a place like this. _

“Stop worrying so much, you’ll give yourself wrinkles.”

Quincey popped back over after a tedious conversation. “They shouldn’t be here.”

“You mean Poppylan shouldn’t be here. And why shouldn’t she? Look, they’re all having a wonderful time so just relax for a night why don’t you?”

_ I’ll relax when she’s back at home, safe. _ He wanted to argue, but they were already there, it didn’t make sense to fight about it anymore, so Tora just nodded once and went to find his guys.

“So, did he like the dress?” Erdene was warming up to Tora the more they talked, since he was always with Quincey there had actually been some nice conversation. “Seems like everyone else does.”

She was right, looking out into the room Poppy could see plenty of people staring. Some looked away quickly while others were just emboldened by it. “I think they’re all looking at you.”

“Shut up, no they’re not. Look at yourself Pops, you’re hot! And this dress is amazing.” 

They stayed on the small couch for a while laughing and watching some of the guys get closer to them without being too obvious. When a couple of them finally made it over to say hi Poppy was on the verge of tears from Erdene’s commentary. “Can we buy you ladies some drinks?”

“No thanks, we’re good.” 

“Come on, you’ve been nursing those drinks for an hour now. Let us buy you fresh ones.”

Usually Erdene would have let them have it for being so disrespectful, but instead she smiled. “Why don’t you ask if they want a drink?”

Damien and a couple other guys had appeared behind them. “They said no, now move along.”

“There’s a bigger area over there, if you guys wanted to come chill with us?”

Someone helped Poppy stand. “I’m gonna grab another drink really quickly. Meet you over there.”

She would be quick, the drink wouldn’t take too long to make and then it wouldn’t even be like she had gone off alone. Not bothering to sit Poppy pulled out her phone to check the notifications.

“Hey there gorgeous,” the smell hit her first, what seemed to be half a bottle of cologne wafting through the air. “What’s a pretty thing like you doing by yourself?”

“Who are you?”

The group was already sitting and laughing, none of them were paying any attention to the bar. 

“I’m Scharch, and you’re Poppylan right?”

“How do you know that?”

The man nodded behind her where someone else had appeared, effectively boxing her in. “My associate over there met you earlier. Say, you wouldn’t want to join us upstairs for a drink would you?”

“No thanks, my friends are waiting for me.”

“Doesn’t look like they’re even paying attention to you.” The look in his eyes could only be described as sinister, there was no emotion behind them. Even his smile was dark. “One drink. I promise I won’t bite.”

In a flash the man was pulled away. “She said no you piece of shit.”

“Tora, Tora, Tora. What’s got your hackles raised?” He didn’t answer, only stared. “She wouldn’t have anything to do with….”

Scharch leaned in and whispered to Tora before backing away slowly, a sick smile on his face. Once they were gone Tora turned to face her. “I thought I told ya not to be alone?”

“I didn’t think it would take long.” He looked angrier than she’d seen him in awhile but he didn’t direct any of it at her, even though she was the one who hadn’t listened. “In the car...those were the kinds of guys you were telling me about?”

“The less you know, the better.”

“I don’t think it is, Tora.” He opened his mouth to argue but Poppy went on. “I think I deserve to know what I’m getting myself into here. And if I need to learn to protect myself then I think I should know that too.”

Her drink finally arrived and Tora dipped a finger in quickly, watching for any sign of change in his nail. Poppy was touched, in a way, that he would find the polish and paint his nails again for something like that. “You’re right. It’s something we can talk about but ya have to understand that….if I tell ya this stuff you might not look at me the same way again Bobby.”

“Can you let me be the judge of that, please?” Tora seemed distraught by the idea of telling her about the things he was involved with.

His nail didn’t change and Tora slid the glass in front of her. “Fine. But not here. You can ask me in the car.”

“Ok, then I’ll finish this drink and we’ll go.”

“Not very patient are you?” Poppy shook her head no, straw firmly in her mouth as the liquid in her cup drained. “I’m gonna be helping ya puke tonight sweetheart, slow down.”

Poppy said goodbye to Erdene and Jacob waving to the rest. “Do you need us to take you home?”

“I got it.” Tora placed a hand on her lower back. “Stay here and hang out with these two.”

“You got it Big Bro!”

Once in the car Tora expected an onslaught of questions rapid fire, but Poppy stayed quiet. “You alright?”

“I’m fine! Just trying to think of what I want to ask.”

“So ya do have a filter.” She laughed. “You can ask whatever ya want, just don’t expect me to answer every single question.”

Thinking for another moment, Poppy giggled to herself. “Ok, first question.” Tora parked outside her building. “Do you want to come upstairs?”

* * *

Since the party, Poppy had seen a lot of the Balthuman clan members wandering around the city.  _ I didn’t realize there were this many. _ Some were just hanging out by shops, smoking in small groups, and some even came over to say hi.

Damien was around a lot now that he and Erdene were seeing each other, he made sure to always say hello to Poppy and even bring her tea sometimes if he was grabbing one for Erdene. That she could understand, but seeing the others around made her think that they were being told to follow her.

The group that had told her Tora was gay happened to be at her favorite lunch spot today and she decided that it couldn’t be ignored anymore. “Mind if I sit?”

“Not at all Miss Poppy!” They smiled as she opened the bento and dug in. "Are you on lunch or something?"

"Mhmm." She chewed quickly. "Just wanted to enjoy the sunshine while I could! What are you all doing here?"

There was a quick glance passed between them and back to the one with eyeliner. "Well this place has the best bubble tea around, lots of bobas ya see?"

He brought the cup to her eye level and Poppy couldn't help but giggle. "If you like bubble tea you should try this place near me, they have more flavors than I've ever seen in one place."

After several more moments discussing tea, someone turned to her again. "Are you gonna be at the party this weekend? I think we're going to Club Miracle this time."

Brian, the eyeliner guy, shot a warning glance. "Idiot, ya really think she wants to go to a place like that?”

“Well, I’ve been there before.” The group shouted asking why she would even think about going there and when. “I didn’t exactly get to go inside, but I was outside for awhile.”

As they were all reacting, Poppy pulled out her phone and saw Tora’s name on her screen.

“Where are ya?” He asked when she picked up. “Quince has some new revisions he wants to go over.”

“Oh, I’ll be there in a minute. Just finishing up my lunch.”

As she was packing up the boys all started asking where she was headed. “Tell them to get back to work.” He grumbled before hanging up.

Relaying the message they all jumped up from the table. “Ya alright gettin’ back to the office?”

“Yep! It’s just around this corner.”

“Great, I’m going that way too, I’ll walk with ya.” 

Poppy smiled knowing this was Tora’s doing but enjoyed the company. She waved and said goodbye coming up on the building and found Tora looking out the window when she got to her desk. “He was a perfect gentleman, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Nah, I know he wouldn’t act like a fuckwit.” Shoving his thumb over his shoulder, Tora smirked. “They’re in there.”

* * *

_ “Alright, we’re upstairs. Now what, Bobby?” _

_ “Now, we get comfortable and talk about whatever we want.” She shrugged as if that was obvious. “Would you mind getting my zipper though?” _

_ Tora paused glaring at the offending metal, it was testing his resolve. “Ya want me to unzip your dress so badly you could have just said, I’da been happy to keep you here tonight for that.” _

_ “Don’t push your luck.” But her cheeks were tinged pink. “I just won’t be comfortable in this if we’re talking.” _

_ Her skin looked soft and smooth as he pulled the zipper down and Tora couldn’t help but press a soft kiss between her shoulder blades. “I’ll get some drinks from the kitchen so ya don’t think I’m watching you change.” _

_ Filling the kettle he put it on for tea and splashed cold water on his face. Tonight wasn’t the night to try and make his move, really no night was since he wanted Poppy to feel comfortable around him. And if he was going to tell her all about the seedy underbelly of a world he called home, he was certain she wouldn’t want anything more to do with him. _

_ She reappeared in those damn orange booty shorts of hers and a sweater smiling. “Second question,” _

_ “What happened to the first one?” _

_ “I asked you to come upstairs.” Tora nodded grabbing mugs. “Anyway, am I in danger?” _

What kind of question was that? _ “That’s what ya wanna know?” _

_ “Well, yeah? I mean you seem to be really protective over everything and I just want to know if I should be doing more too so it’s not all on you.” _

_ Tora finished up the tea and handed over a mug. “I would have said no this morning, maybe a little bit just from being around me. But with Claude and Scharch seeking ya out tonight it’s more like yeah now.” _

_ “Why were they looking for me? And what do they think I’m involved in?” _

_ Poppy grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders, even though Tora was practically a space heater he didn’t think it was a good idea to get so close while talking about this stuff. Instead, he sat across the table letting the space be filled with questions and his want to run his fingers through Poppy’s hair. _

_ “There’s an old friend of mine, Goliath, we grew up together and he ended up becoming a boss-” _

_ “Another baby thug?” _

_ He nodded. “Anyway, he became an informant for the police…..” _

Tora had told her what she needed to know, about the existence of the notebook and how one of the pages had been mixed in with the papers he found of hers, how Scharch and Claude were supposed to be looking for it, how they’d figured out that she was in business with Mr. Lam.

She’d taken it well enough, having figured out that the entire truth had never been given to her until now and even that she wasn’t getting all the information now. She’d even thanked Tora for watching over her and doing what he could to keep her safe.

When they emerged from the conference room Tora stopped running over the other night and went to say goodbye. “Training tonight, don’t be late.”

“Training?” Jacob questioned when they left. “What’re you training for?”

“My dad taught me how to box when I was younger, I wanted to get back into it so Tora asked one of the guys he works with to help me out.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, it was another clan member who had been a champion boxer, Tora said he had volunteered to help out but Poppy suspected he was paying the guy. “It’s good exercise too!”

Erdene winked at her packing up her desk. “Just don’t show up with your pretty face all bruised up.”

“Yeah right, like that guy would let anyone hit Pops, he’s probably just showing her the moves and making her use a bag.” Taking advantage of the argument that started about equality, Poppy snuck out of the office.

* * *

“You hurt?”

Poppy smiled and dropped her hand from the sore shoulder. “Just a hit that landed on me last night, it’s nothing serious just not used to it.”

Gyu laughed from the security house. “Big Bro’s got you working out with him?”

“Not with him, but yeah I wanted to get back into boxing.” 

“Didn’t know ya boxed! Any good?”

Tora walked through the gate smirking. “Punched my nose so hard I bled.”

“You punched his face?!” 

“It was an accident!” Tora was chuckling at Gyu freaking out, he always enjoyed when Bobby surprised people. “He blocked everything else, just not that one!”

Taking Poppy’s bag Tora led her to the car. “Ya gonna be late for this meeting of yours, let’s go.”

Another investor was visiting town and after the success of Poppy bringing in Mr. Lam and Q. B. Noyouko, Gil had left it to her. “You really didn’t have to drive me you know.”

“I know I didn’t need to, I wanted to. I gotta drop you off and run some errands with Quince though so I’ll have one of the guys come get you.” Scharch hadn’t been around lately, but Tora knew that he was laying low and plotting his next move. Poppy wouldn’t be left alone if he could help it. Pulling up to the restaurant he gave her a wink. “Knock ‘em dead.”

“Mrs. Calloway, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I'm Poppylan Wilkes.” The woman was beautiful and poised, definitely the type of person Poppy would have avoided until recently from her own insecurity. “Shall we get a table?”

The restaurant was almost empty, only one other person sat in the corner, his black suit keeping him slightly inconspicuous but the tattoo poking out from his cuff giving him away. “What a quaint little place.”

_ Chevys, Quaint? _ Poppy thought.  _ The Balthuman Clan meets here regularly, it’s extravagant. _ “It is, isn’t it? I’ve been here a few times and each visit is better than the last.”

Of course the first time had been with Mr. Lam and where she came face to face with Tora again. Luckily, this presentation was smoother than the one with Mr. Lam and Poppy was able to actually talk about what she needed to. By the end she was feeling confident and bright.

“Do you have any questions for me, Mrs. Calloway?”

Something had grabbed her attention over Poppy’s shoulder. “Are the patrons here always so forward? That man at the bar has been staring for the past half hour.”

Mrs. Calloway was a beautiful woman, Poppy was certain people stared at her wherever she went. “No, I don’t think-”

_ Shit. Shit, shit shit!  _ Quickly turning back towards the kid in the corner Poppy found Claude in the chair next to him, both phones on the other side of the table. Scharch approached the table with his sleazy smile, Poppy cursed herself for thinking this place was safe to meet. She’d thought it herself, the clan met here all the time! 

“Good afternoon ladies,” To anyone unaware of who he was, Scharch’s voice would sound smooth but it made Poppy want to gag. “Sorry to interrupt but I couldn’t help but notice you over there.”

_ No quick movements, make it seem like you’re not going out of your way to get whatever you need. _ Tora’s voice kept her calm.  _ Don’t let them think anything is different,  _ Scharch may not have been directly looking at her, but he was in Poppy’s bubble and would definitely know if she moved.

“Poppylan here is a dear friend of a colleague of mine, it’s wonderful we got to run into each other.” His hand went to her shoulder and Poppy let go of her phone as a dull pain snaked down her arm watching as it clattered to the floor. “Let me get that for ya.”

“Thank you.” Turning across the table Poppy plastered on a smile. “And thank you Mrs. Calloway, if you have any questions or concerns please feel free to reach out to myself or my associates.” 

Taking the business card offered Mrs. Calloway tucked it safely in her purse. “Thank you Miss Wilkes, we’ll be in touch soon.”

“I’ll walk you out ma’am.”

Scharch wasn’t going to let her take her things, moving to block the chair her bag was on almost immediately. She couldn’t leave the restaurant, that would be worse for her, so Poppy bowed politely to the woman and thanked her again before turning back to face her problem.

“Well, well….Tora’s little play thing is actually a working woman.” The jacket she wore accentuated her large bust a bit, one of Erdene’s hand me downs, and now Poppy was regretting wearing it at all. “What is it you do again?”

One of her cards was already in his hand, all her information at his fingertips. Claude and the kid who had been watching her were already gone from the room, there was no one to help her now. “What do you want?”

“I want something you have. Something that you’ve been hiding from us.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His eyes darkened. “I’m sorry, I really don’t. What is this about?”

Scharch motioned for Poppy to sit again taking the seat across from her, not speaking. The silence between them was tense, and when Poppy’s phone buzzed she gasped. Tora’s name came across her phone and Scharch grinned. 

“ _ Bobby, ya alright? _ ” He didn’t respond to the frantic voice. “ _ Bobby answer me! _ ”

“Who’s Bobby?”

Tora went silent. His anger taking over all logic when it sank in. “ _ What the fuck are you doing? _ ”

“Just doing my job, Martin’s still pissed about you taking over trying to find this notebook especially since you’ve failed so far. Got yourself a pretty little side piece though, didn’t ya?”

More silence, Poppy hoped he was sending out texts for help but the tears slipping down her cheek didn’t make her look hopeful. 

Handing the phone over Poppy was certain there was something more. “He wants to talk to you.”

“Tora?”

“Bobby, are ya hurt? Where are you?”

Sniffling she tried to keep a scared look on her face. “No, I’m fine.”

“Thank fuck. Listen, remember what I told you, alright? Don’t-”

“That’s enough of that,” grabbing for the phone Poppy found both wrists pinned to the table. “Master Balthuman wants that notebook, and I’m gonna be the one to get it for him. If that means I have to cut this bitch apart to find out where it is then so be it. Your choice.”

_ Your funeral. _ The idea almost made her giggle, Tora would kill this guy just for touching her so what would he do for holding her captive? 

Scharch hung up the phone and tucked it safely in his jacket pocket. “Let’s go.”

“I-I have to pay my bill first.”  _ Don’t let them take you anywhere, do whatever you can to stay put for as long as you can.  _ “I can’t run out on the bill I come here a lot for work and-”

“It’s already taken care of, now let’s go.”

A black car was waiting out front, inconspicuous compared to the flashy thing he’d picked Mr. Lam up in. Poppy tried to remember everything she could about the car, committing every detail to memory. 

Once they started driving Poppy wiped away a few of the tears. “Where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere...quiet.”

“Somewhere no one will hear me scream?”

Scratch chuckled. “You watch too many movies Poppylan, I can promise you that if you give us the notebook Claude and I will leave without any harm coming to you.”

_ Wait, I recognize this route. _ “We’re going to my apartment?”

“Clever girl, and yes we’re going to go through everything you own.”

When the car pulled up to the building Poppy noticed Gyu drop down to hide, he would call Tora and it wouldn’t work if Scharch and Claude knew he was the security guard.

“Keys.” She fished the keyring out of her bag and dropped it in the waiting palm of her captor. “Remember, no funny business. We don’t want to hurt you but we will if you don’t behave.”

Her apartment was clean compared to others, everything had a place and Poppy was sure that by the end of this everything would be on the floor. They instructed her to sit and started digging through her things. Books fell to the floor after being shaken, pillows were ripped open, even one of her plants was pulled out of the pot to check if the notebook was hidden in the dirt. 

When Scharch grabbed the box from her bookshelf and opened it Poppy jumped up. “No!”

“What do we have here?” Claude took two large steps and grabbed Poppy by the ponytail yanking her towards him. “A ring and a bracelet. Say, does this look familiar to you?”

Claude took one look at them and leaned down to whisper. “Those are Tora’s.”

“What are you doing with something like this?”

_ Don’t just start talking, ya don’t want to give them any information to use against you.  _ Poppy kept her mouth closed and Scharch sneered. 

“Ya don’t want to talk, that’s fine. How about I make you scream?” 

A knife flipped open and Poppy could feel her jacket being ripped off before her shirt was cut up the middle. “Please, don’t do this.”

“Ya had your chance, now you have to pay.”

Claude held her arms and Poppy didn’t feel like she could move even if she wanted to.  _ Tora was right, I’m too small to take on someone bigger than me let alone two people. _

Tears streamed down her cheeks, there was nothing else she could do. 

The door burst open and Tora rushed in, his fists balled so tightly his knuckles were white. “Get the fuck off of her!”

Using the distraction, Poppy kicked Scharch between the legs and reared her head back right into Claude’s mouth. Scrambling away she tried not to look as Tora let all his anger out, Gyu skirting around to check on her. “Here, it’ll be fine.” He helped pull an oversized sweatshirt over her arms and head before getting her to stand. “I’m supposed to get you out of here.”

“What, no! I need to stay,Tora needs-”

“Big Bro knows what he’s doing. And right now he doesn’t want you to see him like this so I’m supposed to take you somewhere safe.” As they walked through the apartment Tora threw a set of keys over Poppy’s head, Gyu took the black car and drove through the city much calmer than Tora ever drove. 

“Thank you.”

He smiled at her, Gyu had been nothing but sweet since they met at her birthday party. “Don’t mention it, just wanna make sure you’re alright.”

Quincey was at the door the moment the elevator opened pulling Poppy to his chest in a hug. “Come in, I have tea ready and something stronger if you want it.”

Slipping off her shoes Poppy was ushered to the couch and given some tea. “I’m sorry to intrude like this.”

“Oh honey, it’s no intrusion. You think this is the first time I’ve been a safe house after Tora beat the shit out of someone?” He grabbed the softest blanket she’d ever felt and tucked it around Poppy. “Do you want to tell me what happened? I only got a text that you were being dropped off.”

She told him everything, about how they’d tried to lure her away at the party and how they showed up to her presentation. “I didn’t know what to do Quincey, I panicked and messed everything up.”

“Honey,  _ you _ did not mess anything up. Those two assholes are the ones who messed up, and they did it big time by making you their target.” Poppy nodded and rubbed her eyes. “C’mon, let’s get you a shower and to bed. Some sleep will help you feel better.”

“But, I want to wait for Tora.”

He led her to the guest room. “He’ll be here and he’ll come straight to you. Promise.”

Everything she needed was waiting for her, Poppy stripped and threw her clothes into the corner hoping they would disappear and stepped under the warm spray of the shower head. The hot water relaxed her shoulders but she still scrubbed anywhere she had been touched, her arms and stomach red from the loofah.

Quincey had even brought her a set of pajamas to wear, they engulfed her but it was better than getting back into the sweatshirt she’d been wearing. And he had been right, the moment she laid her head on the pillow Poppy was out.

* * *

Shuffling at the foot of the bed woke her, Poppy sat up immediately when she saw the messy half bun. “Tora!”

“Didn’t mean to wake ya.” He looked unsure of himself, shifting from foot to foot. “Ya ok, Bobby?”

“I’m fine.” Poppy reached a hand out for him. “Can you sit, please? You’re making me nervous.”

Tora took a deep breath and rested her hand in his. “I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable, ya’ve been through a lot tonight and I don’t want you to feel like I’m stepping over boundaries.”

“They’re my boundaries, and I’m telling you that you’re not over stepping them.” Her heart soared, even after everything that happened he was making sure she was ok with it. “Please, come lay with me?”

Toeing off his shoes Tora curled under the sheet still leaving space between them. “Are ya sure you’re alright? They didn’t hurt you?”

“Nothing that won’t heal.”

“Did they...fuck, tell me they didn’t touch ya.” Poppy looking into the amber eyes that held so much pain, they weren’t intense like usual but soft and vulnerable. “When I got there and ya shirt was torn and he had a knife-”

Lacing their fingers together Poppy got him to stop talking. “That’s as far as he got.” A shaky breath left his lungs and Tora squeezed his eyes shut. After a moment he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled Poppy to his chest holding her in the safest place he could think of. 

Poppy would always be safe in his arms. 


	6. Remember what I told ya pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens after Tora takes care of Poppy's little problem?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will most definitely be another part to this!

When Poppy woke up she was alone in the large bed, Tora’s jacket laid at the foot of the bed acting as the only evidence he had even been there.

Quincey was humming as he bustled around the kitchen, something sizzling on the stove as toast popped up. “Goooood morning!” He shouted, smiling. “How did you sleep?”

“Like a rock. Thank you again for letting me stay here.”

He waved the thanks away. “You can come here anytime you need. Tora’s getting you a spare key made, speaking of the big brute he said he was running out to get you a few things from your apartment but he’ll be back soon.”

Poppy helped get plates out and the two of them ate breakfast, Quincey talking about his next book idea. When the door opened again Tora came in with one of Poppy’s bags stuffed with things.

“Didn’t know what ya wanted so I kinda just grabbed some of whatever I could find.”

“Thank you.” Excusing herself, Poppy took her plate to the sink before disappearing back into the bedroom.

Quincey’s face hardened. “What do we do now?”

“Now, if ya father asks we were here with ya all night. We had a slumber party or whatever the fuck ya want to tell him. Poppylan is helping with your book so that’s a solid alibi for why she was here, Gyu already knows what to say if he’s asked.” Tora slumped onto the couch. “Cleaned up her apartment best we could but there’s still stuff that needs replaced.”

“So throw it all out and take her shopping.” Tora had the money, not like he spent it on much else anyway. “Or, better yet, get a whole new apartment together.”

“Why the fuck would ya think  _ that _ is better?” Quincey opened his mouth to answer but Tora cut him off. “If they’re at her place then they know something’s up, if we move in together then it looks like I’m protecting her.”

“But you are?”

Tora took a deep breath. “But they don’t need to know that.”

Poppy finally rejoined them looking and feeling fresher with her teeth brushed and in her own clothes. “Thank you for getting these for me Tora. Would you mind taking me home?”

She was nervous, her face not hiding it at all. “Yeah, sure sweetheart.”

“Call me!” Quincey gave Poppy a hug and a knowing look to his adoptive brother before they left.

The car ride was quiet, Tora not wanting to answer the unasked questions from his passenger and Poppy not wanting to ask them. She was a good girl, innocent and bright, what was she doing with someone as dark and dangerous as Tora? And her apartment, what did it look like now? 

When they finally pulled in front of her building, Poppy wiped her palms along her thighs. “Tora?”

“Gyu and I did what we could, I’m gonna buy ya a new couch and rug though.” Neither of them moved from the car, going upstairs would make it real for Poppy and Tora worried that would mean she wanted nothing to do with him anymore. “Do you want me to go-”

“Come up with me? Please?” 

He could never say no to her, it was really how they’d gotten in this situation to begin with. “Alright.”

Poppy stared into her apartment, the only thing different was the missing couch and rug that Tora said he would replace, but other than that nothing looked like it was even out of place. For some reason though, she couldn’t cross the threshold.

“Ya alright Bobby?”

Tears collected in her eyes. “Did you...I mean, did he…. _ here _ ?”

_ Did you kill him here? In my living room? _ “No, I wouldn’t do that to ya.”

Still, Poppy could only see the scene in her memory. The two men sprawled out on the floor, Tora standing over them as his chest heaved with each breath. 

Tora watched as she kept her shoes on and walked gingerly through the apartment. This place had been so  _ Poppy _ and now it was tainted, because of him. 

“Poppylan,” the use of her real name made Poppy stop in her tracks and turn fully to face him. “I understand if ya don’t want anything to do with me after this. I’ll replace the rug and couch and then I’ll get out of ya life if that’s what you want.”

“Is that what you want?” She asked after a moment. Tora shook his head. “Then why would you offer it?”

He would do anything if it meant keeping her in his life, but Tora knew that he wasn’t a good person and that trouble would find him wherever he went. That trouble would come for Poppy if she was with him too. “Because I don’t want ya to get hurt again because of me.”

“You really think it would happen again?”

“Fuck, Bobby, they took ya because you’re associated with me. Who knows what else is gonna happen.”

But she just straightened her back. “Then you’ll just have to keep me safe.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” She was gone already, rummaging through her dresser to pull out clothes and shove them in bags. “What’re ya doing kid?”

“I can’t stay here, besides the fact that someone may have died in my living room it’s clear that people know where I live. So, I’ll just need to move.” She had no money, no car, and nowhere else to go. “Just need to find a place to move to.”

Tora grabbed the duffle bags. “C’mon. You can stay with me tonight, we’ll figure something out.”

* * *

“You can take the bed, I’ll sleep on the couch.” Tora took the bags from Poppy and put them in the trunk, when he came back around his heart thumped painfully in his chest, that look on her face was because of him. He caused this. “Hungry?”

“Not particularly.” Her stomach grumbled loudly, giving her away, and Tora raised an eyebrow. “Ok fine, yes I am hungry but I can’t go out to eat right now I have to save all my money!”

Because of him. She would completely move and starve herself to afford it, all because of what he had done. “Asked if you were hungry, didn’t ask if ya had money.”

“You can’t pay for me every time.”

“I can and I will if it means you’ll just sit and eat with me without worryin’. So get your cute ass in the car and let’s go.” She smiled then, a small smile but enough that he didn’t think she was running away yet. 

Poppy looked out the window the entire ride, she enjoyed watching Narin at dusk, she enjoyed the colors against the skyline of the city and thought about painting it one day. The car stopped and Poppy realized they had parked, Tora was looking at her with a worried expression on his face. 

“I have a crazy idea.” It really was insane to even consider it, moreso to bring it up. But what other options did she have right now? “We could....well, that’s to say, it would be beneficial if I could live closer to you.”

His face kept calm while his heart raced. “What’s that?”

“Well, you’re always stopping by anyway, and you’re so worried about my safety, and let’s face it you’re worried for good reason, but it that means you can get to me faster then don’t you think that’s worth it?” Tora didn’t answer right away making Poppy nervously continue her ramble. “If anything it would be even better for us to just share an apartment but I’m sure you don’t want that and honestly-”

“Ya want to live  _ with _ me?”

The space in the car was so quiet Poppy thought she could actually hear his fight or flight instinct kick in. “Sorry, that was just a random idea. I ramble when I’m stressed you know that.”

“It’s not the worst idea.” Tora shrugged. “Would make sense. No one tries to break into my place unless their fuckin’ idiots.”

“Wait, you’re actually considering this?” Tora nodded once. “Why?”

“Ya made good points Bobby, and if it means getting to keep ya safe then it works. And I’m not gonna complain about gettin’ to see ya all the time.” It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to her, until he opened his mouth again. “Wrapped in nothin’ but a towel all wet from the shower.”

“YOU’RE THE WORST TORA!”

He laughed, a real laugh, something Poppy had never heard before. HIs obscene dimples making an appearance. “Alright, let’s go. I’m starving.”

“You’re still the worst.”

* * *

Tora maintained that Poppy could pick out apartments that she wanted, but Tora got to make sure they were safe first. Gyu was running overtime just running background checks on everyone but he wasn’t complaining about the money.

After a week they finally had two options that both of them were satisfied with.

“This one has a lobby so we’d have an extra lock, but this one has a courtyard like ya last apartment so we can see who’s coming and going easier.” 

“I don’t know, they’re both pretty pricey.”

“I told ya, I’m covering rent. All ya gotta do is cook me one of those tiger rice balls every once in a while.” He refused to let her pay for the new place, he was the reason she had to move after all. “Which one?”

Poppy considered it for a moment. One had a large kitchen that they could put a table in to eat at, but the bedrooms were right next to each other and she didn’t want Tora to hear her at night. The others bedrooms were on opposite ends of the apartment but the rest of the rooms were set up awkwardly making it difficult to navigate decorating. “This one.” She pointed to the one with the bedrooms next to each other, the rest of the apartment offset her worry about the closeness.

“I’ll go sign the lease later today.” She tried to argue that she should be on the lease too but Tora’s glare stopped her. “Ain’t letting ya put your name on anything. That’s how they can track ya, so it’s all going in my name and that’s it.”

Tora didn’t want there to be any reason someone else could find her, he had the money to maintain the place so why not? If it meant keeping Poppy safe and help her save some cash then it was worth it. He was paying rent on his own anyway, didn’t make much of a difference to him.

But Poppy was trying to be independent, and it was hard for her to just let someone else provide these things, she wasn’t used to it and probably wouldn’t be for awhile, he just hoped it wouldn’t make her want to leave.

“I gotta go to a stupid meeting, be back later.” Poppy waved from the couch as Tora left and locked the deadbolt behind him. 

* * *

“Where the  **_fuck_ ** are Scharch and Claude?!” Martin screamed into the phone, the lieutenants hadn’t shown up to the meeting yet and Martin was starting to get annoyed with their lack of respect. “They didn’t show up last night, now they’re not answering their phones. Find them!”

Tora tried not to smirk, Martin always had his nose firmly up Vincent’s ass and used the two bastards to keep himself clean, which they had been happy to oblige. 

The meeting ended and everyone had been mingling around chatting, Vincent dealing with a long line of ass-kissers when he saw the bodyguard. “Ah, Tora, come in.” With a wave of his hand everyone else left the room, some daring to give Tora looks as they passed but none brave enough to speak up. “Close the door, would you?”

“What’s this about Vincent?” Lighting a cigarette he stared at the man. “Don’t got all day.”

“Martin was in quite a frenzy this afternoon.”

It had taken years, but Tora had learned to keep his features in check when talking with Vincent. “Heard him yellin’ on the phone out there.”

“It seems that his lieutenants are missing. You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you?”

_ There it is. The sly accusation.  _ “Why would I know anything about them? Not exactly friendly with each other.”

“Some people said there was an altercation a bit ago, there was a girl involved if I recall. Something about you protecting her from Scharch and Lang and then leaving with her.” The less he spoke, the better. Tora held Vincent’s gaze waiting for the man to change the subject. “Who was the girl?”

_ Fuck. _ “Quincey’s editor.”

“And why did you leave with her?”

“He asked me to take care of the editing team, so I did.”

Whether Vincent believed him or not, Tora couldn’t tell but he knew the conversation was not going to just end there. “You know what happens when someone kills another member of their clan? There’s no trial, there’s no jury to decide whether you’re innocent or not. But the person gets tied up and beaten by the rest of the clan and then they die a slow and painful death.”

“The point?”

“This clan is your family, whether you like it or not those two are your brothers.” Vincent picked up a cigar and lit it. “Find them. Or find who killed them.”

  
  



End file.
